


Девиантный

by velkhar



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: «Арч» Джеки ебёт Ви смотреть без регистрации и смс
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Девиантный

– Он меня ненавидит, – хмуро сказал Ви своей кружке. Кружка оскалилась на него рельефной улыбкой о́ни, а Мисти приподняла брови и прекратила тасовать карты.

– Кто? 

Ви сжал тёплый пластик в ладонях и ткнулся в кружку лбом. Твою мать, как же глупо.

– Он. 

Мисти отложила карты в сторону. Джонни появился у неё за спиной и тоже оскалился – о, уж он-то был в курсе всего. Ви бросил на него злой взгляд и показал средний палец. Джонни не хватило сил ответить, он бессовестным образом расхохотался.

– Он – это Сильверхэнд? – не удивлённая внезапной пантомимой предположила Мисти.

– Он – это «Арч» Джеки. 

Мисти смотрела на Ви не моргая долгие три секунды, после чего выдала многозначительное: «Оу». Ви со стоном стукнулся головой о кружку. 

– Я серьёзно.

– Я поняла.

***

Ви уселся за компьютер, автоматически сдвинул в сторону новенькую пепельницу с ворохом свежих окурков – Джонни, блядь, ну не в его же теле, – почесал запрыгнувшего на колени кота и с серьезным лицом вбил в поисковик: «что делать если мотоцикл одержим злым духом».

– Показаться психотерапевту.

В соседней вкладке Ви с ещё более серьёзным лицом напечатал: «как заставить свою шизофрению замолчать».

– Брось, пацан, я единственный достойный собеседник в этом городе. Тебе станет скучно, если я заткнусь.

Закрыв окно браузера, Ви развернулся на стуле – кот от резкого движения со всей дури вцепился когтями в его штаны, – и хмуро уставился на свою «шизофрению».

– И как ты, о достойный, объяснишь поведение мотоцикла?

– Ты просто водить не умеешь.

– Он сбил меня, Джонни! 

– Да ладно, чуть-чуть на пятки наехал. Ты тоже хорош, додумался встать посреди дороги к нему спиной. 

Это была правда.

– Программа автопилота должна объезжать препятствия, а не таранить их, Джонни!

– А ещё, как и любая блядская программа в нашем ебанутом мире, автопилот твоего «Арча» самообучается. Напомни, сколько столбов ты, камикадзе, протаранил за эту неделю?

– Но я же не столб! – оскорблено взвыл Ви, и кот, недовольно дёрнув ухом, соскочил с его колен и продефелировал в ванную. 

– Ну так и я не шизофрения.

***

– Почему ты так думаешь? 

Мисти забрала у Ви кружку и подлила в неё ароматного, исходящего паром чая. Сам Ви сунул руку под стол, где ютился маленький холодильник, и вытащил пакет молока. Оно хранилось здесь исключительно для них с мистером Нибблзом. Джонни передёрнул плечами, наблюдая как молоко тонкой струйкой льётся в чай.

– Извращенец ебаный.

– Иди нахуй, Джонни. 

Ви обхватил кружку ладонями и вновь ткнулся в неё лбом.

– «Арч»... ведёт себя странно, – сказал он уже вслух. – Ну, знаешь. Не слушается. Тормозит, когда не нужно, и едет, когда я пытаюсь остановиться. 

Мисти кашлянула и, как могла, мягко спросила:

– Ви, а ты раньше вообще ездил на мотоцикле?

– Естественно, я ездил раньше на мотоцикле! – Ви взвился, и Мисти подняла руки в примиряющем жесте. Джонни продолжал посмеиваться, пряча широкую улыбку за сигаретой. – И я знаю, как ведут себя нормальные мотоциклы. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, Ви, я верю тебе. Наверняка, это не единственная странность? 

Ви с шумом отхлебнул из чашки, решительно свёл брови к переносице и выпалил залпом:

– Он не паркуется там, где нужно, приезжает и останавливается в десятках метрах от указанного места, ещё и сигналит издевательски, когда я требую подъехать ближе, на прошлой неделе он сбил меня на автопилоте, а вчера...

***

– Что. За. Хуйня.

Джонни стащил очки и впечатлённо присвистнул.

– Ладно, вот это уже странно.

– Да что ты, блядь, говоришь?! – Ви всплеснул руками, беспомощно наблюдая, как «Арч» наматывает круги по парковке, вгрызаясь передним колесом в потрескавшийся асфальт. Постояльцы отеля, привлеченные рычанием и скрежетом высыпали из бара и показывали на взбесившийся мотоцикл и его растерянного владельца пальцами. – И что с ним делать?!

– Отключи автопилот, – пожал плечами Джонни. – И покажи Джуди или Клэр. Девчонки в отличие от тебя разбираются в технике и будут искать реальную проблему, а не устраивать сцену из «Изгоняющего дьявола».

«Арч» зарычал особенно истошно и, наконец-то пробив асфальт, начал рыть передним колесом иссушенную землю.

Сквозь хохот байкеров и крики владельца отеля, требующего немедленно разобраться со взбесившимся мотоциклом, Ви расслышал, как Джонни хмыкнул:

– Хотя экзорцисту, пожалуй, я бы нас тоже показал. 

***

– И что сказал экзорцист?

Ви наградил Мисти укоризненным взглядом, вздохнул, но ответил честно:

– Отправил нас в автомастерскую. 

Мудила в пижонском плаще смолил дешёвые сигареты и поржал над заявившимся к нему на порог Ви в унисон с Сильверхэндом. Придурки.

– А что сказали в автомастерской? – Мисти мягко коснулась его плеча и успокаивающе погладила, чувствуя излучаемое Ви напряжение.

– Что с мотоциклом и программой автопилота все в полном порядке, – мрачно буркнул Ви, посылая Джонни многозначительный взгляд. Тот в ответ лишь развёл руками и бессовестно осклабился.

Клэр ощупала «Арч» со всех сторон, проверила все системы и с удивлением заключила, что несмотря на способности Ви к вождению, мотоцикл в отличном состоянии. Джуди проверила и перезагрузила автопилот, тоже не нашла никаких критических ошибок и сочувственно посоветовала Ви больше отдыхать. 

Даже Деламейн не обнаружил ничего странного в мотоцикле. Ви уже готов был признать, что у него в самом деле едет крыша (хотя казалось бы, куда уж дальше), когда Джонни тихо и будто бы между делом предложил заглянуть к Мисти. Выпить чаю и поговорить. Ну а вдруг.

– Может быть, ты поговоришь с ним? – спросила Мисти, словно прочитав чужие мысли.

Ви недоуменно моргнул и переглянулся со столь же удивлённым Джонни. 

– С «Арчем»?

– Ну да, – спокойно кивнула она. – Предметы помнят всех своих владельцев, Ви. «Арч» помнит Джеки и ему, должно быть, тоже грустно. Как и всем нам.

Ви перевёл взгляд на ухмыляющимся на кружке о́ни. 

А почему бы и нет?

***

Разумеется, на вызов автопилот среагировал не сразу, а среагировав, увез мотоцикл в одному ему ведомые ебеня.

Матерящийся Ви нашел «Арч» в глубокой подворотне среди кучи рваных мусорных пакетов и возмущенных бездомных, отгонять которых пришлось выстрелами револьвера в воздух.

«Арч» пиликал сигнализацией и выглядел исключительно довольным жизнью – настолько, конечно, насколько мог быть доволен жизнью мотоцикл. Ви чувствовал себя родителем, чьё неразумное дитя влезло в мусорку и теперь радостно копошилось в ней, разбрасывая смятые банки из-под газировки, обертки от хотдогов и – санта-мать-твою-за-ногу-муэртэ – использованные гандоны.

С отвращением смахнув презерватив с руля обратно в мусор и тщательно вытерев руки, Ви опустился перед мотоциклом на корточки и положил руку на сиденье. Джонни тут же мигнул пикселями у ближайшей стены, готовясь наблюдать за представлением. 

– Слушай, – под ладонью едва заметно гудел мотор – словно живое сердце, – и Ви, помедлив, чуть погладил сиденье «Арча». – Мне тоже его не хватает. И я тоже хотел бы, чтобы Джеки оставался твоим владельцем. Но его нет. Кому будет лучше, если я поставлю тебя в гараж пылиться до скончания веков? Дай мне шанс, «Арч». Я тебе понравлюсь, обещаю. Что скажешь?

Мотоцикл ожидаемо не ответил, зато Джонни слишком глубоко затянулся воображаемой сигаретой и надрывно закашлялся. Смейся, смейся, придурок.

Мотоцикл позволил вывезти себя из мусора на тротуар, чуть повредничал, отказываясь разворачиваться, но под тихие уговоры Ви начал слушаться и медленно покатил в сторону проезжей части.

Дальнейшие события Ви осознать не успел. Едва заднее колесо мотоцикла достигло невысокого бордюра, «Арч» взревел, распугивая прохожих, рванул вперёд и через несколько метров, решив неожиданно прислушаться к игнориуемым до этого командам, затормозил, ожидаемо отправляя своего ездока в полёт. Прямо в груду мусорных пакетов.

Глядя в затянутое жёлтым смогом небо Найт-сити и чувствуя, как по виску ползет то ли кровь из поцарапанного лба, то ли недопитая газировка, Ви печально проговорил:

– Я же говорил, что он меня ненавидит.


End file.
